Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for selecting an icon and executing an application corresponding to the icon displayed on a touch-locked touch screen.
Description of Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service. Many terminals also allow users to capture photos or moving pictures, play music files or moving image files, play game programs, and receive broadcast programs. Thus, mobile terminals now function as multimedia players. However, the input selection methods provided with the mobile terminals are restricted and limited in nature, which inconveniences the user.